Princess Atlantis
Biography Atlantis is the result of an IceWing prince falling for an exiled animus SeaWing. Her story began when her mother, Abyssal, laid an egg right on the border of the IceWing kingdom and SkyWing kingdom. Her mother was attacked by a SkyWing guard, but luckily, her mother survived and her egg wasn't destroyed. However, the egg was dropped from a dangerous height, about 2 feet. Her egg was cracked, much to her parents' dismay. Regardless, they continued to raise this egg as a normal one. When the dragonet hatched, her parents were devastated when they saw she had no wings. Her parents still loved her fiercely and continued to treat her the same. Atlantis was introduced to the Ice Kingdom when she was 3, and she started climbing up the IceWing rankings. Eventually, she became a third-circle IceWing. She started learning stories about IceWings, like how the NightWings "stole" her ancestor, Prince Arctic. She became interested in bringing animus power back to the IceWing tribe, but she didn't know how. When she became 5, her mother decided to do an old-school animus test on her. Since her mother knew that she was an animus, she decided to figure out if it had passed on to her daughter. Her parents were thrilled to find out she was an animus, but also scared of the consequences of her magic. Her mother taught her to never use her magic unless it was in a dire situation. When she was 6, she discovered her passion for science. She loved to run experiments and tests, always hoping to find out something new. She also loved to study animus powers, which was among her favorite things to study. When she turned 9, she got an Animus Science Master's Degree and became an animus scientist. She started to travel Pyrrhia in hopes to share her discoveries with others. Appearance Atlantis is a silver color. Her back, tail, feet, and elbows are tinted blue, similar to Prince Winter's. Her spikes are dark gray. She has a large blue sail on her back, similar to that of a spinosaurus. Her underbelly is also blue. She has SeaWing photophores down her beck and legs. Her tail is thick like a SeaWing's, but becomes sharp and pointy at the end. Her eyes are blue, like her sail and underbelly. Her sail and photophores are very glittery. Personality Atlantis is very passionate about her studies and is very eager to share her ideas with anybody who asks about it. Sometimes she'll talk for too long, and is actually quite afraid of annoying anyone. She acts very formal to strangers, but most people that are close to her know that she hates being called princess or being addressed in a proper manner. Abilities Princess Atlantis is able to breathe frostbreath, but she is terrible at aiming it. She is also only able to exhale a small amount of it, since her SeaWing genes overpowered her frostbreath ability. Atlantis is also an animus, inherited by her SeaWing mother. She is able to illuminate her photophores, but not as bright as any normal SeaWing.Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty)